It's too late to Apologize!
by Polgara97
Summary: Der Wahnsinnn wurde zu Hass! Hass gegen jene Person die ihm das angetan hatte, gegen jene Person die ihn umbrachte und somit den Qualen aussetzte.   Wird Jack,gezeichnet von der Tortur des Lockers Elizabeth jemals verzeihen können?  kein Sparrabeth


"It's too late to Apologize!"

Prolog

Disclamer: Mir gehört nix von Fluch der Karibik und Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte daran

alsoo Hallo erst Mal.  
Die Hauptpersonen dieser FF sind Jack und Lizzie (~kein Sparrabeth)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Außerdem bin ich heißhungrig auf reviews also schreibt mir doch bittee ein paar  
*gan lüb guck*

ok dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen*

Die Tage die dahin schwanden erschienen ihm als Endlos.  
Im Nacheinander bildeten sie eine einzige lange Kette angeführt von Langeweile, Einsamkeit, Hunger; Durst, Hoffnungslosigkeit und sich langsam in ihm ausbreitenden Wahnsinn, der sich unaufhaltsam in sein innerstes fraß.  
Aus den Tagen wurden allmählich Wochen.  
Aus Wochen wurden Monate.  
Irgendwann verlor er sein Zeitgefühl. Die Zeit verging, schleppend und immer mehr begann in ihm die Ungewissheit zu nagen.  
Wo war er?  
Wie kam er hier her?  
und vor allem:  
Wie konnte er von hier weg?

Er lag an Deck seiner Black Pearl und starrte hinauf in den weiten, merkwürdig kalt anmutenden Himmel. Die Sonne knallte mit einer ungemeinen Barmherzlosigkeit auf ihn herab. Es war heiß, wie immer. Jeden Tag war es heiß, auch im Schatten. Nur in den Nächten war es anders, da war es eiskalt.  
Um ihn herum befand sich nichts, Gar nichts.  
So weit man blicken konnte, eine einzige weite Ebene aus weisem Sand.  
Es gab kein Wasser, keine Berge, kein Baum, nicht ein Blatt. NICHTS!  
Seufzend richtete er sich auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ging zur Reling sprang über sie und kletterte von Bord des Schiffes. Er hatte sich angewöhnt jeden Tag einen Rundgang durch die Wüste zu machen, auch wenn er die Hoffnung eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden längst aufgegeben hatte. Es war besser als das quälende Nichtstun zu dem er verdammt worden war.  
Die Luft war stickig, so dass ihm sogar das Atmen schwer fiel und der Sand unter seinen Füßen glühte.  
Selbst die Ledersohlen von seinen Stiefeln konnten seine Füße nicht davor schützen. Dennoch stoppte er nicht, sondern ging immer weiter. Das Gehen half ihm dabei nicht denken zu müssen und die Erinnerungen die ihm immer wieder hochkamen zu verdrängen.

/flashback/  
*Die sonst so gefühlsvollen rehbraunen Augen blickten Kalt. Kein Mitgefühl, keine Reue war in ihnen nur feste Entschlossenheit. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte „Ich bereue nichts" meinte sie leise und löste ihren Griff von seiner angeketteten Hand.  
„Pirat" lautete seine einzige, spöttische Antwort. Ein Wort. Nicht mehr. Doch sagte es mehr aus als hunderte es zusammen getan hätten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie, lies ihn allein zurück, allein zum sterben

und er konnte nicht einmal Wut empfinden, keinen Hass. Das einzige was er fühlte war tiefste Enttäuschung*  
/Ende des Flashbacks/

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Es war zu schmerzhaft  
Er würde niemals wieder jemandem vollständig vertrauen können.  
Niemals.  
Das jedoch stellte im Moment kein größeres Problem dar.  
Die ganze Zeit die er in dieser gottverlassenen Einöde steckte, war er keiner Menschenseele begegnet. Jack hatte immer geglaubt dass er mit der Einsamkeit gut klar kam, doch hier wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Er hasste diese Stille und das ständige, beängstigende Alleinsein.  
Mit der Angst kam der Wahnsinn. Er bekam immer häufiger Halluzinationen.  
Von Essen, von Rum, von Menschen die er einmal gekannt, oder wenigstens geglaubt hatte es zu tun  
und von sich selber bei der er sich in zahllosen Kopien sah. Jede Kopie eine Schwäche von ihn verkörpernd.  
Bei manchen Wahnvorstellungen durchlebte er die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens noch einmal.  
Fühlte den Schmerz von damals wieder.  
An diesem Ort konnte man nicht vor seiner Vergangenheit davon laufen.  
Man konnte vor gar nichts davon laufen.  
Am aller wenigsten vor sich selbst.

Ende des Prologs

tbc...


End file.
